Toy Dream
Toy Dream is the fourteenth episode of the fifth season. Tagline In an Interstellar Concordium-controlled starbase, a computer game tournament is in progress and, during the final game of one of the categories, a riot erupts. To stop the riot, the Tal Prai'ex is called in. Summary Act One A starbase on the Lyran-ISC border is the host of a battlefest tournament; during one of its final games, a riot breaks out in one of its staging areas, with the people in the audience booing some of the competitors. Some other spectators hail the Bouteina for assistance. With Rovas at their head, they say that the Kzintis went on a rampage. For this reason, Terenar is kept off the away team, as the final game opposed an ISC team to a Kzinti team. Because of the degree of danger surrounding the game, a lockdown has been declared around the gaming areas, while the audience is watching the game on the main viewscreens. Act Two The battlefest game well underway, the away team is being assembled in order to restore order to a starbase where the competition is held. Rovas orders his men to arm their tasers while the tournament was underway. The players on Deck 86 advance through the heavy cruiser part of the game, and the Kzinti spectators are warned to stop their rampage. Upon getting the Kzinti players on equal terms with their ISC foes, S'arah is choked by an incensed ISC fan. The situation degenerates when all four players get to fly the dreadnoughts of the endgame, but S'arah breaks free with a well-placed taser shot. Act Three The game ends with the destruction of the dreadnoughts of both sides involved and thus a dead-heat was declared. In the bathroom, a redshirt comes up with a solution: he has the computer call out a random number in the bathroom, making the ISC win. However, the Kzinti players get to talk about what motivated them to win: to be able to raise enough money to purchase some dolls that were too expensive on Kzin, saying that they cost 5-10 bars of latinum on their homeworld. They are going to a toy shop within the starbase to shop their toys, in hopes that their toys are less expensive than they are on Kzin. Act Four Rovas accompanies them on their toy shopping, having kept aside the price they would pay on Kzin to get these dolls, and the security officers accompany the vice-champions as well. Ilyana goes on to say that these were well-deserved and they would have paid 2,000 strakhs to purchase them on Kzin. Back on the ship, though, Brianna Reiss and Mizarh activated a holographic program used on battlefest games, going the full run of the game. She quickly proves her superiority over Zetra and Damar, while playing the Lyrans, with a Breen-playing teammate, Mizarh. Ulduar was getting hailed as he was about to play as well. Act Five While these Kzintis may have their toy dreams come true, they realized that they purchased an entire chest full of toys. They go to a restaurant to celebrate their second place in this competition, declaring their intentions to bequeath their toy chests to their children. They ate meat, bak kut teh as well as three-striped steaks when the game proceeded with Mizarh's Breen heavy battlecruiser being destroyed by enemy fire. Brianna, still in her ESG Global Operations Battlecruiser, engages the two dreadnoughts and ultimately wins the game, when the away mission was completed and the tournament, over. Quotes Production notes While this episode focused on the secondary characters, namely Rovas, this was the first episode not to have any presence from any of the top three officers on the ship: , Taev Radaik and Vaebn Mairex. This episode was named after a Mario Party 5 board, also called Toy Dream. External link Toy Dream on the RIS Bouteina boards Category:RIS Bouteina episodes